Luminous
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Hermione works too hard.


A/N: another tumblr prompt for this one. Some Hermione & Ginny brotp time. Coquettish update this weekend I'm guessing! :) Thanks for reading!

 _A/N 2: I have updated the flub with Hermione's age. If you all only knew how many times I checked all the other numbers, including looking up a the calendar for 1998, but I still failed at the math. Thank you all for the catch! You're fab and thanks for reading!_

* * *

September was brisk that year, winds whipping through the ancient and rebuilt turrets of Hogwarts with a ferocity that initially brought winces to onlookers faces, still unsure the repairs would stand up to the harsh climate of Scotland's chilled seasons. Ginny flicked her braid back over her shoulder, shouting an order to the team as they ran drills, one if the reserve chasers, Cyril – a rather frail looking third year – took her place as she watched the players dart around the field in tight formation. Her mind drifted from its singular focus to the quandary she'd found herself faced with since she'd recalled what day it was.

Of course, she always remembered her friend's birthdays, but normally, she wasn't responsible for any special plans; celebrations were things that happened and Ginny provided carefully selected gifts and witty dialogue. _If I do say so_ myself, she thought with a huff of a laugh. Shaking her head to get back on course, she once again considered what sort of celebration of Hermione's 19th would be appropriate. For most, a party in the Common Room would suffice, but Ginny had a feeling Hermione wouldn't particularly enjoy a bawdy Gryffindor-wide party. But she couldn't just let it pass with a gift and well wishes, especially since Hermione wouldn't see Ron for another month at the first Hogsmeade weekend. Turning her attention back to the team, Ginny blew her whistle, a good luck gift from Harry when she got the captaincy, and sent her fellow players off to the changing rooms.

Flying around in slow, wide figure eights, clearing her head as she tried to think of a solution, slumping on her perch. As she looped around the hoops nearest the Black Lake, the Giant Squid lifting a lazy tentacle, she straightened, eyes alight as she lifted a triumphant fist, _got it_ , and shot quickly for the ground, ready to start the wheels turning on executing her master plan.

Just over an hour later, as her fellow students were crowding through the stone corridors toward the Great Hall, where the wafting scents promised a delightful feast. Pushing thoughts of her grumbling stomach to the side, Ginny trotted up staircases and down hallways, breath coming in short pants, as she made her way to the library, where she was certain a certain birthday girl was holed up because 'NEWTs are _important_ Ginny.' _Swot_.

Pausing outside the broad wooden doors, Ginny took a deep breath before pulling the handle definitively and strode toward the corner table among the Advanced History of Magic texts Hermione had claimed the first morning of classes. Ginny smirked when she noted she'd managed to come up behind an intently focused Hermione, nose bent close to the parchment filled with her neat writing. Tiptoeing forward, she slipped her freckly hands around her friend's eyes. Before she had a chance to identify herself, Hermione stiffened, shoulders rising to her ears as her fingers shot to the vine wood wand perched in the open and heavily annotated Ancient Runes text.

Ginny's smile faltered at her friend's still rattled nerves. Sometimes, it was easy to get caught up in the every day and forget that just months ago they'd all been inches from destruction. She bit her lip and let her hands drop to Hermione's tensed shoulders, pressing them down with a comforting squeeze, "Don't be scared. I just need you to come with me for a mo'."

Hermione let out a long breath, tilting her head back to look at Ginny, "And where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Ginny hedged.

"That's an abominable answer," Hermione huffed with a smile.

Hesitating, she eyed Hermione, considering how much she could reveal before her plans were shot down before they were even underway. "I just want to go for a stroll, us two."

Quirking a brow, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "You aren't a very good liar, are you?"

" _Fine_. Ruin the surprise. I want to take you flying because you've never been," Ginny relented.

Hermione harrumphed, "I have _so_ flown."

"Not for _fun_."

A stormy look descended on the Head Girl's face as she fought her disappointment at her lack of retort. Noting her initial victory, Ginny delivered the final blow, "Unless you're too _scared_."

"What a thing to say - and on my birthday!" Hermione nearly shouted, both girls' eyes darting toward the pinched expression on the librarian's face. Madame Pince leveled a disapproving glare at the duo before turning back to her large tome, the chain on her glasses rattling at her movements.

Ginny fingered the handle of her broom as she smirked, knowing her victory was close, "I didn't say it was _true_. It's just a hypothesis. And all you've got to do to prove me wrong is come and fly. I promise it'll be fun."

The older girl's head dropped to the table, forehead cradled in the center of her dusty text as she let out a moan, " _Fine_."

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Ginny flicked her wand, sending her companion's books into a tidy pile before slipping into her overfilled rucksack, "Grab you're your stuff Granger, I've plans for us."

As they descended through the wending corridors toward the entrance hall and the waiting Scottish countryside, the girls passed the time with friendly chitchat, catching up on each other's weeks and casual, good-natured gossip gathered in the loo. By the time they reached the grounds, Ginny had managed to get Hermione's mind off her misgivings about flying until the Head Girl took in the towering hoops and sprawling close cropped grass with a sharp intake of breath.

With a comforting pat to her shoulder, Ginny pried the rucksack strap from Hermione's white knuckled grip and tossed it beneath the stands, hidden in the shadows before straddling her broom and cocking a brow, "Come on. We've got to do this quick or you'll wimp out."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but strode toward Ginny, "Alright. I'm ready."

"Just lie back and think of England," Ginny smirked over her shoulder.

The Head Girl's indignant cry shifted to a shrill shout as Ginny pushed off from the ground, the duo shooting into the air, tears streaming from their eyes at the speed.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I need that ear."

"I'm sorry I just get very nervous when someone else is driving," Hermione answered, loosening her vice like grip around Ginny's slim waist.

The red head turned around in her perch, "Are you saying you want to fly this yourself?"

"No- just watch where you're going," Hermione ordered, mouth tense.

Ginny snorted but complied, slowing their pace down slightly as well, orangey flyaways brushing across her face as Hermione let out an uncharacteristic giggle as they swept around the grounds, between turrets with ease.

Smiling to herself, Ginny patted Hermione's clasped hands, "Not so bad eh."

"No. Flying is much better without lives at stake."

"Told you."

After another quarter of an hour where Ginny gave Hermione a tour of Hogwarts from above, they banked to the side, arching back toward the pitch and descending in slow, smooth circles, Ginny let her legs dangle freely.

As they touched down, Hermione stumbled slightly but remained upright, an elated smile on her face, "Thanks Ginny. I did need a break."

"Today is a day for the history books. Hermione Granger admits Ginny Weasley is right about something," Ginny announced with importance, propping her broom against the stands.

Hermione looked indignant at the proclamation, "I admit people are right about things."

Ginny gazed at her steadily before speaking, "I'll hold my tongue because it's your birthday and I wouldn't want to upset an old lady."

"I'm only two years older," Hermione harrumphed, searching for her bag underneath the stands.

"Ok _grandma_."

Standing from her crouched position, Hermione grinned, "You're quite rude, but I had fun."

"Oh but there's more."

"And what would that be?"

"I have another surprise," Ginny answered vaguely, flicking her wand toward the center of the pitch where a large woven basket and knit blanket appeared with a shimmer.

Eyes widening in surprise, Hermione quickly regained her footing and teased, "Ginny I'm telling Harry you're putting the moves on me."

Not to be outdone, Ginny smirked, "Fine. I'll just tell Ron you were very receptive to my advances. All that snuggling on our romantic broom ride."

The girls descended into a fit of laughter that left their bellies aching with more than just hunger. Eventually, their grumbling stomachs demanded attention and the girls tucked in to their birthday dinner.

After devouring the last of their feast, wiping chocolate from their lips daintily, they lay back on the blanket, discarded shoes tossed to the side and eyes turned toward the winking stars sprayed across the darkened sky.

Breaking the silence, Hermione mused, "I forgot how nice it was to look at them without _studying_ them."

Ginny shot a glance toward Hermione, silently congratulating herself on a birthday celebration well planned, "That's what I've been saying all along Granger."

"Stop and smell the roses, eh?"

"More like stop before you work your brain so hard it oozes out of your ears," Ginny snickered, tucking one arm behind her head.

Hermione grimaced, letting a disgusted shiver slip up her spine, "That's ghastly."

"I firmly believe ghastly warnings are more effective," Ginny postulated authoritatively.

"I suppose," Hermione answered somewhat skeptically.

Chuckles rumbling low in her chest, Ginny continued, "Need I remind you of a certain beetle a certain fourth year kept in a jar?"

Both descended into uncontrolled laughter brought about by a relaxed afternoon and copious amounts of sugar that would've shocked Hermione's dentist parents.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath as they both calmed, a light breeze whistling over their heads and carrying the sounds of the distant Forbidden Forest, "I was worried about coming back."

Ginny scoffed, turning her head on the blanket, "Like you'd ever fall behind in your studies. You were probably ready for NEWTs when you took OWLs."

Hermione let out a try laugh, elaborating, "No. I mean without the boys."

Humming thoughtfully, Ginny slid her fingers across the space between them, calloused fingers knitting with Hermione's ink stained ones, squeezing gently, "I know I'm not quite the same."

"No, you're not."

"Well _thanks_ ," Ginny laughed.

Turning on her side, Hermione tugged Ginny's hand, silently asking her to mirror her position. Once settled, each propped on an elbow, Hermione smiled affectionately, "You never let me _finish_. Bloody hell, sometimes you're more sass than the two of them put together."

Smirking, Ginny made a mental note to add to her 'Hermione using language' tally she'd started at the bottom of her latest letter to Harry. "I would hope so. It's my life's pursuit after all. Sass Master of Hogwarts."

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly, "I'm just trying to say I was afraid of being alone again, like my first year, but its not like that. At all."

A warmth spread through Ginny's chest at the admission as fiddled with the blanket, seemingly flustered by sharing her revalation. The red head patted her friend's hand gently, "I'm glad. I'd hate you to feel alone."

"And now that it's happened, I'm rather grateful for this year, just us."

Ginny felt an answering grin spread across her freckled face, "Me too."

After a brief silence, Hermione dropped onto her back, feet planted on the ground, as she mused toward the listening stars, "Although a snog would be nice right now."

"Don't look at me."


End file.
